


Mom

by Lady_Cleo



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I want to hug Sharon, trial by fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For having only three letters and one syllable, "mom" is a very big word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom

For only having three letters and one syllable, MOM is a big word. It’s why kids usually say “dada” first; their little minds and little mouths can’t quite stretch to accommodate the awesome wonder that is that word.

Rusty has a mom. Well, he has a mother, a biological half of his DNA, but if Sharon were asked, she is his mom. Like the difference between fathering a child and being a dad, so Sharon Raydor is Rusty’s mom. She has added him to her children – emotionally long before it was legally binding – and knows he thinks of her… lovingly. They’re close.

But she’s never been his mom. He uses “mom” like an unwitting weapon sometimes, throwing the reality of the other Sharon in her face. And he keeps “mom” for that woman, for himself.

She’s dreamed about hearing that name come out of his mouth, applicable to her for a change. (And hopefully, a change for the better.) The countless scenarios that have played out in her mind about when that moment might arrive have ranged from one of them wounded and in the hospital and it just slips out as they hold hands, to his college graduation, to a call in the middle of the night making sure he can always come home. Of course he can.

But she nearly misses the moment when it actually comes, because when she hears the word “mom” being called out in her squad room, it doesn’t occur to her that she might be its target.

It takes 3 repetitions before a member of her team indicates Rusty and his guest standing behind her. It atkes actually watching his mouth form the words, “Hey, Mom” while looking at her to realize he’s talking about **_her_**.

She can’t quite keep her eyebrows from fleeing towards the border of her hairline, but by a tight grip of the arms she has crossed in front of her, she manages to keep the words “are you talking to me?” from spilling out.

In a flash, she’s put the pieces together and stepped into polite welcome mode and schooled her face to match. And if her heart does a painful little twist, she doesn’t let it show.

It’s not the way she imagined it might happen. It’s not the circumstances. Hell, it’s not even the right sentiment.

But he called her “mom.” Today is the day Rusty called her “mom.” And for having only three letters and one syllable, it’s still a very big word.

**Author's Note:**

> that moment in the squad room when Rusty stops by was great, but it just about broke my heart. hope you like this.
> 
> comments can be my Christmas present.


End file.
